Korra loses Mako, but gains so much more
by potatovodka
Summary: Mako leaves Korra, and she finds solace in another's arms
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Avatar, The last Airbender, The Legend of Korra, any of its names or characters.

Korra was starting to live up to the responsibilities as avatar. She would do what she could when and where she could, and her boyfriend Mako had recently enlisted in the United Forces. He was soon to leave for training. Korra feared that if he went to war, she might not see him again, so she was spending as much time as she could with him. Asami was staying close as well, since she still cared for him. "I understand you need money, why not just come work at the factory?" She offered, to which he turned it down, for the time being.  
"I appreciate your concern, but I just feel like I need to get out and make something of myself." He replied.  
The pay at the factory was decent, with benefits, but the UF offered the chance to see the world.  
One day Korra had him alone, and asked him to be careful in training. He kissed her and let her know he'd do his best.  
Fast-forward a few weeks, just after Mako left boot camp.  
Korra had just returned from a conference with the new city council to see Mako and Bolin chatting on the dock at Air Temple Island. She hadn't been spotted yet, so she hid behind some crates to listen.  
"Listen Mako, you should know by now that she won't take the news well," Bolin said.  
"Korra's a big girl, and the Avatar besides. I'm sure she'll get over it." Mako replied. "I'm more worried about how to tell her.  
Korra didn't like what she was hearing, and didn't know what to think. She walked from behind the crates, tears welling in her eyes. Mako turned to her and was stunned to see his lady standing there about to cry."Is it another woman?" She asked, as the tears began to roll down her cheek. "I mean, you had Asami, then you wanted me. I don't want to lose you."  
Korra was openly crying at this point. "No, hon. I know I haven't been the best with my love life." Mako started, not really easing the young Avatar's mind. "But no, it isn't another woman."  
"What the hell is it then?" Korra was almost hysterical at this point.  
Mako took her hand and looked her in the eye. "I just heard the news, we're getting deployed. There's some kind of uprising in a place to the west called Gottlich. Our guys need support."  
Korra was somewhat calmed by the news. "Well, that's not so bad." She had stopped crying at this point. "I'm sorry for bursting out like that. But I can't help feeling there's something else to this. Otherwise you wouldn't be hiding it like this."  
"You're right. I've thought about it, and this isn't easy." Mako started.  
Korra's eyes started to water again. "Wh-what do you mean?"  
"I didn't want to risk breaking your heart if I went to war and didn't come back." He said.  
Korra looked on as he laid it out. "We can stay together, I'll wait for you, not matter how long it takes." She said, almost crying again.  
Mako looked away as he went on. "You are the Avatar. I'm just a street urchin with only a slight chance at a future. I'm sure there's some guy out there for you."  
"But I don't want anyone else." she said, voice breaking.  
Mako wrapped his arms around her and kissed her one last time. "Goodbye, avatar Korra. I'll never forget you."  
Korra felt as though she could hear her heart breaking as she saw her man walking down the dock.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Avatar, The last Airbender, The Legend of Korra, any of its names or characters.

Bolin caught Korra as she fell to her knees. "You'll be okay, I'm sure of it." He tried to comfort her, to little avail.  
She slowly gathered herself to go inside. Bolin helped her up, and further tried to comfort her "I mean, look at you. You're the avatar, you're strong, good looking, you won't be single very long if you just put yourself out there."  
"Are you just trying to calm me down to get with me?" Korra asked.  
"No, no no. I'm with Eska, remember? I just want to see you happy." He replied.  
A couple of weeks went by, and Korra had gotten back in the groove, carrying on her duties as avatar, unfettered by Mako's departure. Asami stopped by the park where Korra was, as she was there with the council, dedicating a new playground for the kids of the city. She met up with Korra, offering her a ride back to the council building. Korra accepted her offer.  
On the way, Asami started chatting with Korra about things in general. Mostly dealing with goings on around the city. After a comfy ride in a new model Satomobile, the two got out at the council building. "I'm glad to see you're doing so well, Korra." Asami said.  
Korra felt a little better, seeing Asami as more of a friend again. "Thanks. And thanks for the ride."  
"Oh, think nothing of it. I guess I'll see you later."  
Asami brought Korra in for a hug. Korra hugged her back, but noticed she held on a bit longer than was normal for her.  
The next day, Korra met with Asami at a coffee house. She sat down with Asami at a table outside.  
"Asami, I wanted to ask you something about yesterday." Korra started. "When we got to the council building, we hugged. I like hugs, but that... was a little more than I expected."  
Asami thought for a moment, and replied in a cool manner. "Well, I guess there's no point in hiding it. I like you, Korra."  
"What are you getting at...?" Korra asked, slightly confused.  
"I like you, as a friend, and I just want you to know, I'm here for you. I mean, we both were with Mako, and we both lost him. For different reasons, of course."  
Korra started to feel bad, and tried to make amends for feeling like she stole Asami's man.  
"I don't think I could ever apologize enough for that thing with Mako. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"  
"I'll think of something. But for now..." Asami answered.  
"For now, what...?" Korra asked. "What did y-"  
She was stopped by Asami pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.  
She pushed Asami back, surprised at what had just happened. "Oh mygoodness, what was that about? I don't know what anyone has told you, but I'm not gay!"  
Asami took Korra's hand, sensing the tension brought on by what she had just done. "I'll tell you what. If you want to make it up to me, that's a start. See ya later, okay?"  
Korra jumped up and followed Asami out the gate, stopping her to ask about the kiss. "Okay, I'm sorry about Mako, but why did you kiss me? I mean, I felt your tongue in my mouth."  
Asami kept her cool attitude as she answered the stunned avatar. "I'm just curious about what the avatar has that can take a man. I can help you kiss better too, if you'd like."  
Korra wasn't sure what she was hearing as Asami sat in the driver's seat. She wanted to meet Asami again to try to fully understand what was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Avatar, The last Airbender, The Legend of Korra, any of its names or characters.

...

Korra had set up a meeting with Asami to discuss the recent events at the coffee house. They met at Asami's office. Korra stepped in and closed the door behind her. She sat in the chair in front of Asami's desk facing the executive. "Okay, Asami. I just want to know what's going on." Korra started. "I can understand about losing Mako, and again, I'm terribly sorry about it, but I don't know where you were going with that kiss."

Asami replied quickly. "Like I said at the cafe, I want to see what you're all about. Get to know you better."

Korra was dumbfounded, but managed to squeak out a partial question. "Are you trying to..."

Asami stopped her, anticipating Korra's question. "Korra, I hate to say it, but I'm kind of the jealous type. You took my man, and I just wanted to try and see if you'd like to make it up to me, and this is how you can do it."

Korra felt like she was going to die. "You... want to date me?" She asked.

"Yes. Isn't one of the duties of the avatar to institute balance in the world?"

"Of course, but what does that have to do with you wanting to date me?"

"When he left me for you, it threw me off for a bit. My whole view of the world was off." Asami continued.

"Ok, what will it take for us to put that business behind us? I mean, he left me, too. Yes, for a different reason, but I'm alone too."

Asami stared Korra in the eyes as she let her know. "Be mine. Be mygirlfriend. I'll treat you like the earthbound deity you are. You'll stay in the finest hotels, you'll eat the best foods, and I will shower you with all of the love and affection you could ever want."

"But it sounds like you'd be giving more than you'd be getting, and that doesn't seem to be very balancing." Korra replied.

"I'd have you on my arm, and that's worth more to me than everything I've got right now. So what do you say, will you be mine?"

Korra felt a knot in her throat, but croaked out a question. "I want to make things right. Are you sure about this?"

Asami leaned forward, taking Korra's hands as she looked her in the eye. "Yes. If you really want to make it right, hold me, and don't let go."

They both closed their eyes and met lips to lips. Korra had a strange feeling about the path she was taking, but knew she would feel worse otherwise


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Avatar, The last Airbender, The Legend of Korra, any of its names or characters.

Korra left the office of Ms. Sato, feeling a little better about herself, but a little weird about her new relationship. She was stopped outside the building by a man in a nice dress coat, standing next to a fancy looking car. "Are you miss Korra?" He asked.  
"Yes, but who might you be?" She answered, stumped.  
"I am your personal chauffer, madam. Regards of miss Sato."  
"Well, I suppose I could ride back to meet up with Tenzin. Could you take me to the docks?" She asked.  
"Yes, ma'am." He answered as he opened the door.  
Korra took her seat in the back, and was startled by how cold it was in the car, even though the outside temperature was much warmer. "Excuse me, how is it this cold back here?" She asked.  
"That would be a neat invention. It's called air conditioning. Miss Sato thought you would feel more at home in a colder car."  
Korra found it easy to relax in the car as she went to meet Tenzin and company. She met up with them, and they asked where she got the ride. She explained everything to everyone.  
Tenzin was surprised, but was more interested in what Korra had planned for the future. "How far do you plan on taking this?" He asked.  
"As far as it takes to ease tensions between us."  
After concluding her business, Korra returned to the car, where her driver had a message for her.  
"Miss Sato requests your presence tonight for a date. She has instructed me to bring you to a fine clothing store to get ready for the occasion."  
Korra accepted the request and rode to the store.  
The store clerks told Korra on arrival that Asami had a dress and shoes picked out, she just needed to be measured. After the measurments were done, she changed into her dress. "I've never dressed this nice before." She proclaimed, as she saw herself in the mirror, checking herself out. "I like these open toed shoes, my feet can breathe in them." She said, wiggling her toes.  
She asked how much this would cost, but the store attendants told her that it was complements of Asami.  
Korra returned to the car, and was on her way to meet her girlfriend for dinner. When she arrived at the restaurant Asami wanted to meet her at. She was escorted to the vip section, where she caught up with Asami. She was awestruck at what Asami had put into the evening. Asami was dressed nice as well, and got up to meet Korra for a hug and kiss. They took their seats. Korra felt as though she was being spoiled, but reminded herself that she was just making up for the Mako situation.  
After dinner, Asami took Korra out on the patio area, and walked her over to the railing. She placed her arms around Korra, herself returning the favor. "I've had a wonderful time today. Thanks for everything." Korra said.  
"It's not over yet," Asami replied. "I mean, we just got together. I don't want tonight to end." She said softly, laying her head on Korra's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra, any of its names or characters.

...

After having dated Asami for the better part of a year, Korra felt as though she was okay with being gay, and at this point, she was content with her relationship. Asami made sure Korra was well taken care of, never needing anything. Korra particularly enjoyed staying with Asami at the mansion. Tenzin informed Korra that Mako was due home from the war in a few days time, and she asked Asami if she would be okay with having a party for his return, to which she agreed. "I don't suppose you still have feelings for him, do you?" Asami asked.

"No, I only have feelings for you... I love you, Asami."

The days went by, and everyone met at the docks to greet the returning heroes. Mako stepped off the boat and let out a breath as if he'd been holding it since he left. He found his welcoming party, and they traveled back to Air Temple island. After the main portion of the party, Mako asked Korra and Asami why they had been so close all evening. "Well Mako, I don't think I can sugar coat this one," Korra started. "Asami and I, out of both being lonely, well... here, we'll show you."

Korra pulled her lady in for a kiss, leaving Mako in disbelief. After a minute, Mako finally was able to respond. "Korra, what happened to waiting for me?"

She answered her former boyfriend with an almost apologetic tone. "I would have been waiting, if you didn't want to call it off, but now I'm with this gorgeous lady right here."

Mako was still in a state of shock, after seeing both of his ex girlfriends kiss. "Mako, I was willing to put the world aside for you." Korra continued. "I would have been yours. And while I hope we can still be friends, that's all we will ever be. Goodbye, Mako."

Mako looked at Asami, as if she would say something. "Mako, I thought what we had was special. Then you left me for the avatar. Now I have her, and I don't plan on letting her go." She said.

"Can I ask one favor of you?" He asked, to which she nodded. "Can you promise me you'll make her happy? Not for me, but for her."

"I plan to keep her happy. Goodbye Mako." Asami replied, then walked over to Korra.

Bolin sat down next to his brother, attempting to console him. He thought to get him up and about, as they caught sight of Asami slipping what looked like a ring on Korra's finger as she giggle


End file.
